Conventionally, there are some technologies for two or more players to play a game. In such a conventional technology, two players manipulate one object in concert with each other. Concretely, there is a technology in which one player operates a driver character and the other player a passenger character, thereby manipulating a mobile character in which the driver character and the passenger character ride.
In the aforementioned technology, the driver character is primarily manipulated, and the manipulation of the passenger character is a secondary game operation. Specifically, the manipulation of the passenger character has less impact on game progression, and the player's manipulation of the passenger character is not sufficiently reflected on game progression. Accordingly, the game might become less enjoyable to the player who manipulates the passenger character.
(1) An example game system comprises a game apparatus, an operating device, and a hand-held device. The game apparatus includes a first reception section, a game process section, a first image generation section, a second image generation section, a first image output section, and a second image output section. The first reception section receives data transmitted from the operating device and the hand-held device. The game process section performs a predetermined game control process. The first image generation section generates a first game image of a virtual game space based on a first virtual camera set in the virtual game space, the virtual game space representing a result of the game control process. The second image generation section generates a second game image of the game space based on a second virtual camera set in the game space. The first image output section outputs the first game image to a first display device provided independently of the hand-held device. The second image output section outputs the second game image to the hand-held device.
In addition, the operating device includes a first operation data output section and a first operation data transmission section. The first operation data output section outputs the first operation data. The first operation data transmission section transmits the first operation data to the game apparatus.
In addition, the hand-held device includes a second operation data output section, a second operation data transmission section, a second reception section, and a display process section. The second operation data output section outputs the second operation data. The second operation data transmission section transmits the second operation data to the game apparatus. The second reception section receives the second game image from the game apparatus. The display process section displays the second game image on a second display device provided in the hand-held device.
In addition, the game process section performs as the game control process a process for controlling a position of the second virtual camera based on the first operation data and an attitude of the second virtual camera based on the second operation data.
The “game apparatus” may be any information processing device that performs a game process, and generates an image based on the game process. Specifically, The game apparatus may be an information processing device exclusively designed for game use, or a multi-purpose information processing device such as a general personal computer.
The “operating device” may be any device capable of transmitting operation data (first operation data) to the game apparatus, and may communicate with the game apparatus in a wired or wireless manner.
The “hand-held device” is a portable game apparatus in an embodiment to be described later, but it does not have to have a function of performing a game process (game program). Specifically, the hand-held device may be used as a game controller for the game apparatus. Alternatively, a terminal device 200 in a variant to be described later may be used as the hand-held device.
The “game system” includes the game apparatus, the operating device, and the hand-held device, and may or may not include the “first display device” for displaying the first game image. That is, the game system may be provided either in the form in which the first display device is not included or in the form in which it is included.
The “game process section” may be information processing means for performing not only a game control process (step S3) for a shooting game as in the embodiment to be described later but also any game control processes for controlling the position and the attitude of the second virtual camera based on the first operation data and the second operation data.
The “first display device” is provided independently of the hand-held device, and may be any device, such as a television 2 in the embodiment to be described later, which can display an image generated by the game apparatus. For example, the first display device may be integrally formed with the game apparatus (within a single casing).
The “first operation data output section” may be any feature capable of detecting an operation on the operating device, including an acceleration sensor 37, a gyroscope unit 6 (gyroscopes 55 and 56), an imaging information calculation section (infrared light detection means) 35, and an operating section 32 in the embodiment to be described later.
The “second operation data output section” may be any feature capable of detecting an operation on the hand-held device, including an acceleration sensor 89, a gyroscope 90, a touch panel 63, an operate button group 64, and an analog stick 65 in the embodiment to be described later.
Also, in the above configuration (1), the first virtual camera may be arbitrarily set within the game space. Specifically, the first virtual camera may be controlled based on the first operation data as in the embodiment to be described later, may be controlled independently of any operation data, or may be fixed at a predetermined position within the game space.
According to the above configuration (1), the position of the second virtual camera is controlled by the first player manipulating the operating device, and the attitude of the second virtual camera is controlled by the second player manipulating the hand-held device. Specifically, in the present embodiment, the position or the attitude of the second virtual camera changes in accordance with each player's game operation, so that the display range on the second display device changes. Thus, according to the above configuration (1), each player can change the display range by his/her own game operation, and therefore the player's game operation can be fully reflected in game progression. Accordingly, unlike in conventional games, players' operations are fully reflected in game progression, and therefore the players will not lose interest in the game, and can thoroughly enjoy the game.
(2) The game process section may further perform as the game control process a process for controlling the first virtual camera based on the first operation data.
According to the above configuration (2), the first virtual camera is controlled by the first player's operation. Accordingly, players can freely adjust the display ranges of game spaces displayed on display devices. Thus, each player can play the game while adjusting the viewpoint so that he/she can readily view the game image without worrying about causing any inconvenience for the other player, which makes it possible to provide a game with superior operability.
(3) The game process section may at least control a position of the first virtual camera based on the first operation data such that the first virtual camera moves simultaneously with movement of the second virtual camera.
The wording “the first virtual camera moves simultaneously with movement of the second virtual camera” is intended to mean that the two virtual cameras are equal both in the moving distance and the moving direction within the game space. Also, while in the above configuration (3), the position of the first virtual camera is at least controlled, the attitude of the first virtual camera may additionally be controlled based on the first operation data as in the embodiment to be described later or it may not be so controlled.
According to the above configuration (3), the virtual cameras move simultaneously with each other, and therefore the targets (virtual cameras) of manipulation by the players are caused to move together based on the first operation data. In addition, the attitude of the second virtual camera is controlled based on the second operation data, and therefore the second player can freely adjust the display range of the game space to be displayed as the second game image. Accordingly, the above configuration (3) makes it possible to provide a game in which viewpoints from which to display game images move concurrently on their respective display devices, and the players can freely adjust the display ranges on the display devices. Thus, it is possible to realize a game to be played by two players in concert with each other, in which, for example, the first player adjusts the viewpoint, and the second player performs a game operation while viewing the game space from the viewpoint adjusted by the first player.
(4) The second operation data output section may include a sensor for outputting data whose value changes in accordance with movement of the hand-held device. In this case, the second operation data includes data outputted by the sensor included in the second operation data output section. The game process section controls the attitude of the second virtual camera in accordance with the movement of the hand-held device.
The “movement of the hand-held device” is meant to include changes in position and attitude of the hand-held device. Specifically, the “movement” may refer to either the change in position or attitude, or both. The “sensor” may be any feature allowing the game process section to calculate (estimate) some movement of the hand-held device based on a sensor output.
According to the above configuration (4), the second player can perform a game operation of moving the hand-held device itself. The second player can intuitively play the game with such a game operation which can be more readily performed.
(5) The second operation data output section may include an acceleration sensor and/or a gyroscope. In this case, the second operation data includes acceleration data sensed by the acceleration sensor included in the second operation data output section and/or angular rate data sensed by the gyroscope included in the second operation data output section.
According the above configuration (5), by using the sensing result by the acceleration sensor or the gyroscope, the game process section can readily calculate (estimate) the movement of the hand-held device.
(6) The first operation data output section may include a sensor for outputting data whose value changes in accordance with movement of the operating device. In this case, the first operation data includes data outputted by the sensor included in the first operation data output section. The game process section controls the position of the second virtual camera based on the movement of the operating device.
The “movement of the operating device” is meant to include changes in an operational position and an operational attitude. The “sensor” may be any feature allowing the game process section to calculate (estimate) some movement of the operating device based on a sensor output, similar to an imaging information calculation section 35, an acceleration sensor 37, and gyroscopes 55 and 56 in the embodiment to be described later.
According to the above configuration (6), the first player can perform a game operation of moving the operating device itself. The first player can intuitively play the game with such a game operation which can be more readily performed.
(7) The first operation data output section may include an acceleration sensor and/or a gyroscope. In this case, the first operation data includes acceleration data sensed by the acceleration sensor included in the first operation data output section and/or angular rate data sensed by the gyroscope included in the first operation data output section.
According to the above configuration (7), by using the sensing result by the acceleration sensor or the gyroscope, the game process section can readily calculate (estimate) the movement of the operating device.
(8) The game process section may perform as the game control process a process for controlling the action of a predetermined object arranged in the game space based on the first operation data, and may also control the second virtual camera to be positioned in accordance with a position of the predetermined object.
The wording “the second virtual camera to be positioned in accordance with a position of the predetermined object” is intended to mean that the position of the second virtual camera is determined based on the position of the predetermined object, and such a position may be the position of the predetermined object or may be different from the position of the predetermined object (e.g., it may be a position at a predetermined distance behind the predetermined object). Accordingly, in the above configuration (8), the second virtual camera may be set so as to generate an image of the game space as viewed from the position of the predetermined object or an image of the game space including the predetermined object.
Also, in the above configuration (8), the position of the second virtual camera may be determined solely by the position of the predetermined object or by both the position and the attitude of the predetermined object.
According to the above configuration (8), the first player can manipulate a predetermined object. Furthermore, the second virtual camera is positioned in accordance with the position of the predetermined object, and therefore the second virtual camera moves in accordance with movement of the predetermined object. Thus, it is possible to realize a game to be played by two players in concert with each other, in which, for example, the first player moves an object, and the second player performs a predetermined game operation (here, a shooting operation) while viewing the game space being displayed from the viewpoint which moves with the object.
(9) The game process section may control the first virtual camera based on the first operation data such that a first game image including the predetermined object is generated, and may also control the position of the second virtual camera based on the first operation data such that a second game image as viewed from the position of the predetermined object is generated.
The wording “such that a second game image as viewed from the position of the predetermined object is generated” is intended to encompass not only the case where the position of the second virtual camera matches the position of the predetermined object but also the case where the second virtual camera is set at a position around the predetermined object.
According to the above configuration (9), a so-called first-person perspective game image is displayed as the second game image, and a game image including a predetermined object is displayed as the first game image. As a result, the second player can play the game while viewing the first-person perspective game image, which offers the realistic feel, or while viewing the first game image being displayed on the first display device to confirm situations around the predetermined object. Furthermore, the first player can manipulate the object while viewing the first game image, which makes it easy to comprehend situations around the object to be manipulated. Thus, the above configuration (9) makes it possible to display game images on display devices so as to allow players to readily perform manipulations.
(10) The game process section may further perform as the game control process a shooting process for shooting toward a position within the game space that corresponds to a predetermined position on a screen of the second display device.
The wording “a predetermined position on a screen of the second display device” is intended to mean a predetermined (fixed) position on the screen (e.g., a position at the center of the screen as in the embodiment to be described later) or a position pointed at by the second player (a touch position in the variant to be described later).
The above configuration (10) makes it possible to provide a shooting game to be played by two players in concert with each other, in which the first player adjusts a shooting position, and the second player adjusts a shooting direction.
(11) The second operation data output section may include a touch panel provided on a screen of the second display device. In this case, the second operation data includes touch data representing a touch position on the touch panel. The game process section performs as the game control process a game process based on a position within the game space that corresponds to the touch position.
The wording “a game process based on a position within the game space that corresponds to the touch position” is intended to encompass any game process to be performed in relation to a position within the game space that corresponds to the touch position. The game process may be, for example, a process for firing a bullet toward that position as in the embodiment to be described later or a predetermined process to be performed on an object present at that position (e.g., a process for causing the object to perform a predetermined action or a process for attacking the object).
According to the above configuration (11), the second player can perform a game operation using the touch panel, which makes it possible to more readily perform game operations using the hand-held device.
In particular, where the above configuration (11) is combined with the above configuration (10) such that the touch position is used in place of the “predetermined position” in (10), the second player can perform a shooting operation through a touch operation on the touch panel. Furthermore, the second player can adjust the attitude of the second virtual camera, and therefore can fire a bullet toward a touched position by changing the display range of the game space to be displayed on the second display device and touching an arbitrary position within the display range. Thus, in the above case, it becomes possible to more readily perform an operation of firing a bullet in a desired direction, which makes it possible to provide a shooting game with superior operability.
(12) The game process section may set a predetermined attitude as a reference attitude and may calculate a degree and a direction of tilt of the second virtual camera from the reference attitude based on the second operation data, thereby calculating the attitude of the second virtual camera.
According to the above configuration (12), as for the attitude of the second virtual camera, the second player adjusts the degree and the direction of tilt from the reference attitude fixed within the game space. That is, the attitude of the second virtual camera within the game space is determined by the second player's operation, independently of the first player's operation. Thus, the second player can readily change the attitude of the second virtual camera to a desired attitude.
(13) The game process section may set an attitude determined based on the first operation data as a reference attitude, and may calculate a degree and a direction of tilt of the second virtual camera from the reference attitude based on the second operation data, thereby calculating the attitude of the second virtual camera.
According to the above configuration (13), as for the attitude of the second virtual camera, the second player adjusts the degree and the direction of tilt from the reference attitude determined by the first operation data. That is, the attitude of the second virtual camera within the game space is determined by both the first player's operation and the second player's operation. As a result, the second virtual camera cannot be set in a desired attitude unless the players cooperate with each other, which renders game operations highly strategic and enjoyable. Moreover, for example, in the case where the direction (attitude) of the object manipulated by the first player corresponds to the attitude of the second virtual camera, the second player can play the game with the feeling as if he/she were actually riding in the object, which makes it possible to enhance the realistic feel of the game.
(14) The first image generation section may generate as the first game image a game image representing the game space as viewed from the first virtual camera and having the second game image superimposed on a part thereof.
According to the above configuration (14), the content of the second game image is displayed on the first display device, and therefore the first player can also readily view the second game image. As a result, the first player can readily comprehend the situation of the second player's game operation. Thus, as in the embodiment to be described later, it becomes possible to facilitate easy game operations in a game to be played by players in concert with each other.
(15) Another example game system comprises a game apparatus, an operating device, and a hand-held device. The game system includes a first operation data output section, a second operation data output section, a game process section, a first image generation section, a second image generation section, a first image output section, a second image output section, and a display process section. The first operation data output section outputs first operation data representing manipulation on the operating device. The second operation data output section outputs second operation data representing manipulation on the hand-held device. The game process section performs a predetermined game control process. The first image generation section generates a first game image of a virtual game space based on a first virtual camera set in the virtual game space, the virtual game space representing a result of the game control process. The second image generation section generates a second game image of the game space based on a second virtual camera set in the game space. The first image output section outputs the first game image to a first display device provided independently of the hand-held device. The second image output section outputs the second game image to the hand-held device. The display process section displays the second game image on a second display device provided in the hand-held device.
Also, the game process section performs as the game control process a process for controlling a position of the second virtual camera based on the first operation data and an attitude of the second virtual camera based on the second operation data.
(16) Another example game apparatus is capable of communicating with an operating device and a hand-held device. The game apparatus includes a first reception section, a game process section, a first image generation section, a second image generation section, a first image output section, and a second image output section. The first reception section receives data transmitted from the operating device and the hand-held device. The game process section performs a predetermined game control process. The first image generation section generates a first game image of a virtual game space based on a first virtual camera set in the virtual game space, the virtual game space representing a result of the game control process. The second image generation section generates a second game image of the game space based on a second virtual camera set in the game space. The first image output section outputs the first game image to a first display device provided independently of the hand-held device. The second image output section outputs the second game image to the hand-held device so as to be displayed on a second display device provided in the hand-held device.
Also, the game process section performs as the game control process a process for controlling a position of the second virtual camera based on the first operation data and an attitude of the second virtual camera based on the second operation data.
Also, in another embodiment, there may be provided a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program for causing a computer of a game apparatus to function as means equivalent to the sections of the game apparatus as described in (1) to (16) above. Furthermore, in still another embodiment, there may be provided a game process method to be performed in the game system as described in (1) to (15) above.
The game system, the game apparatus, the storage medium, and the game process method as mentioned above allow the positions and the attitudes of virtual cameras to change in accordance with players' game operations, and therefore each player can change the display range of a game space to be displayed on a display device by his/her game operation. Thus, each player's game operation can be fully reflected in game progression, so that the player can thoroughly enjoy the game.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.